Loving behind closed doors!
by ambz08
Summary: Since mark is still recovering from his operation his and lexie’s relationship goes in a different direction. And lexie and Meredith do some bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own these characters **

**Chapter 1**

To mark's dismay lexie had stayed in bed with him for a full 20 minutes stroking his hair and kissing his cheek.

But to his relief lexie spoke " I have to go and finish my shift, but I am only on until 8pm so I will be back to see how your are."

As mark lay there still lifeless he spoke to simply say "OK" .

She coughed to hide a laugh, she gave him a kiss on the lips and to her relief he kissed her back, she turned around and walked out the door walking away with Sadie.

Within a few minutes mark had drifted off into a deep sleep, it seemed that his medication had kicked in as he did not like sleeping in the hospital especially as a patient.

Mark woke up many hours later groggy from the medication wearing of, he turned to his side to see lexie sitting on the blue sofa in his room she sat there still waiting for him to come around. He noticed that she looked nice as if she were going out. He decided to speak " what time is it?" he said.

She sweetly smiled and replied " it's only 9.30pm"

"What time did you get here?" he said

" mmm.. Around 8.30pm"

"Why didn't you wake me " he was a little upset that she had stayed there for a full hour just watching him sleep the idea made him feel a little uncomfortable.

" Now why would I want to do that when you looked so peaceful" she giggled as she saw this answer seemed to annoy him.

After a minute of silence he said " are you going somewhere?" Half hoping she wasn't half hoping she was. She simply replied "yes" this annoyed him so he spoke angrily and said " Well where are you going" she laughed at his anger and replied " Mer and Derek have invited me out for drinks with sadie as well" she laughed apparently laughing at a thought she had just had.

He looked at her still annoyed and said "What's so funny?" she laughed again " Well I suppose I should tell you" still laughing " sadie had claimed responsibility for your … fracture and now its all over the hospital, I must have been told today at least a dozen times".

He was still angry and her laughing made his mood worse " and why would she do that? "

She got up and walked to his bed and said " well while you were in surgery the other interns and myself were watching and they kept trying to figure out who it was that did that to your… well anyway I told them to shut-up because I was just concerned for you and well they got a little suspicious and thought it was me, until sadie jumped in and took the blame well credit I suppose"

Then she stood there in silence looking at him with those big brown eyes that made him week at the knees. He looked at her his expression now as cool as a cucumber, he didn't like the thought that the whole hospital thought that sadie had fractured his penis, but he did like the fact that while he was in surgery she was worried about him. " Ok well have fun I am sure you will all be having a laugh at my expense "

She looked at him " Oh for goodness sake mark don't be ridiculous all we care about is that you get better "

" I'm sure , anyway don't you have to go?"

" Yes I do but I wanted to say something first" she said her expression now unreadable .

" Ok and what would that be"

She looked at him still calm " Not today but perhaps tomorrow we are going to have a chat about US, of course when you are feeling better and perhaps a little less moody"

He was thinking TIME TO RUN.

She seemed to notice his panic and said " Mark breathe , it's nothing to panic about I'm not going to declare my love for you and follow you around like a love sick puppy, so just stay calm, I promise you that you have nothing to worry about" Just as she finished her little speech her cell went of. Text message from Meredith " Hurry up we are leaving in 10 minutes"

Mark looked at her " Who was that?"

"Meredith just telling me to hurry up, but I have 5 minutes so I will wait until you stop panicking so you can speak ok"

She just looked so placid, patience swept over her angelic features.

It was a minute or 2 before he spoke " Ok I get it you want a talk , so I'm guessing I will see you tomorrow then?"

She simply smiled " yes you will but I really have to go ok."

" Ok " She kissed him on the lips which he allowed, it was very hard for him to say no or pull away from lexie.

"Bye"

"Bye"

One more quick kiss on the lips and she was gone leaving him only to his thoughts.

**Reviews and suggestions are appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own these characters **

**Chapter 2**

Meredith sat there by the exit of the hospital with Derek waiting for lexie.

" God she's a pain in the ass the 1 day I want to tell her something and offer her something she's late typical"

Derek laughed " You know you have no patience at all give the girl a chance"

Meredith smiled " Ok I'll text her besides she got of work over an hour ago what could she be possibly doing?"

5 minutes later lexie came running around the corner " Hey sorry Mer I was just … anyway I got your text a bit impatient today aren't we" she said as she laughed.

Meredith smiled " I wanted to tell you something… are we going to Joe's or are we going to stand here all night?"

" Ok lets go" Derek said walking towards the car he looked at lexie with a curious look on his face " You look very nice tonight Lex, So where were you I thought you got of at 8pm?"

She was shocked Derek usually didn't many questions. "Oh I was getting changed and ready when the other interns came in and started chatting and I forgot the time" she smiled sweetly

He still had a curious look on his face " What were they chatting about?"

"Oh not much just the daily scoop of gossip" she replied

"Ok" He smiled and opened his car . Even though it was pointless driving considering Joe's was right across the street. But they had to drive home and it was most likely that Mer and Lex were going to be slaughtered if the evening was going to go by Meredith's plans.

They got to Joe's and grabbed the last free table. Derek went to go get the drinks, shots of tequila for the girls and a whisky for himself. He came back with the drinks a few minutes later and lexie asked " So what are we celebrating?" Meredith looked at Derek and he smiled and she said " You moving in officially" lexie smiled "Oh ok" Meredith and Derek both laughed in sync with one another, lexie just looked feeling as if she was in the dark. " Ok what is so funny? Are you laughing at my expense about something I am not aware of?"

They looked at her, smiling at her, Meredith looked at her " We mean that you'll have your own room Izzie has decided to move into Alex's bedroom with him, I thought that she would stay in her room but she said Alex's has more wardrobe space"

Lexie smiled she couldn't contain her happiness it meant so much that her sister was making such an effort without it seeming like some kind of obligation. " Thanks Mer but you really don't mind I don't want to invade your space" Meredith smiled " Don't be ridiculous lexie your family you're my family " She then looked at Derek and he smirked now there was definitely some joke they shared that she wasn't in on , but she wasn't going to enquire any further. " Thank you " she was a little choked and that seemed all that she could say.

Derek jumped in " Well if all my plans come into action were be kicking out sadie, Izzie and Alex as soon as possible" Lexie laughed as Meredith scolded him with her eyes. He continued " Oh come on do we expect them to stay forever? Lexie's family but they are just friends who can afford there own places?" Meredith did laugh a little this time.

Derek thought it might be time for a change of subject he looked directly at lexie " So did you hear about Dr. Sloan?" He smirked as lexie seemed to choke on her drink.

"MMM… yes it seems to be all around the hospital I have been told numerous times today. Another round?"

" Please" Derek replied

Meredith said " Get a bottle of tequila this time if we are going to celebrate we might as well do it right. Derek give her money"

Meredith smiled at him and lexie laughed, he handed over the money quite willingly.

Lexie came back a few minutes later with 2 fresh shot glasses a large bottle of tequila and another whisky for Derek. She sat down and Meredith said " We are going to need more shot glasses than that " lexie replied "Why?"

"Well Izzie, Alex, sadie and Callie are coming in a minute, I told you if we are going to celebrate we are going to do it right" She then called to Joe and asked for 4 more shot glasses.

He brought them over, shortly after the 4 of them came in and sat with them at the table pulling up a couple more chairs.

Once they were all sat down they all started laughing Meredith, Derek and lexie just looked at them. " what are you laughing about" Meredith enquired Izzie looked and said " Callie was telling us about DR. Sloan's penal fracture, we have been laughing the whole time here" Derek looked at sadie " I can see why you find it so funny since you did it" Everyone but lexie looked at her in astonishment. Derek said " So you didn't hear that piece of gossip, hey well the nurses told me I thought you all knew" Everyone just laughed . Callie looked curiously as she knew it was lexie who had broken mark's penis.

Sadie said " Well I have said it before I am an animal in bed, and this just proves it breaking the legend Mark Sloan" this all made them laugh more . They were all asking her questions which she answered " How did it happen? How many times did it happen?" To one of these questions she stated that " He was just good enough to scratch an itch" this annoyed lexie so much she had to excuse herself from the table , she had gone bright red from anger and decided to go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on her face. The alcohol didn't help much but the more sadie talked about it the more she drank and she wasn't one for holding her liquids.

She returned to the table and her eyes were instantly drawn to Izzie she seemed to have turned white as a ghost " IZ are you ok you look ever so pale?" Izzie seemed to look right through her as if she wasn't even there and then all of a sudden seemed to click back into reality and looked at lexie and smiled " I'm fine I just feel a little sick that is all , I will be fine " lexie looked a her still worried but Izzie excused herself and went into the bathroom.

It seemed hours had past, they kept drinking and were all completely drunk apart from Derek and Alex. They were all laughing and singing. luckily enough and to lexie's relief they stopped talking about mark about half an hour after she had come back from the bathroom. They kept talking about mark as if he were a piece of meat and used the phrase " Man Whore" one to many times, it made lexie want to lunge over the table and attack Sadie. Sadie seemed to be getting some sort of kick saying this stuff to them all making lexie feel like crap, she would ask her later what the point was as lexie had finally begin to trust her as a friend, and sadie treated lexie's feelings as if they were nothing.

As Joe called closing they were all so intoxicated most of them could hardly walk. First Derek walked callie over to her apartment down the road leaving the other five laughing and singing, When Derek got back Sadie was laying on the bar unconscious and lexie had cut her hand.

Derek paused panicked " What the hell happened?"

**Reviews and suggestions are appreciated **


End file.
